Sunnedout
Sunnedout is a town the protagonist encounters after they leave Ruined Home and travel through Sunnedout Forest. The town is home to numerous members of the Royal Guard, presumably because the town neighbors the entrance to the Underground, where humans fall. Departure from the town takes the protagonist to Firerise by foot or, by hitching a ride with the W.D. Gaster, to either Firerise or Coldsea. Despite being Underground, Sunnedout is very hot and has massive amounts of sunlight. Becuase of how warm it is, it mainly homes monsters that can survive the heat. Main Story Neutral Route After completing the puzzles by Sans and Papyrus in Sunnedout Forest, the protagonist passes through Sunnedout and confronts Sans in battle. If the protagonist is defeated, Sans places them in his shed. After Sans is defeated, the protagonist can leave Sunnedout for Firerise, the next main area in the game. Genocide Route When the protagonist kills everybody in Sunnedout Desert, the town of Sunnedout and its buildings become completely deserted except for Asriel, who believes that Alphys will protect them. A note in the shop reads "Please don't hurt my family," while the innkeeper's child is replaced with a decoy. Knocking on the door in north Snowdin leads to no response, and the (insert name here) Wold no longer throws (insert object here). When the protagonist confronts Sans, he notes the protagonist's odd behavior and their hands covered in "dust." Due to this, Sans attempts to help the protagonist become a better person. Once Sans is killed, he still believes that the protagonist can change and promises that they can do a little better. After Sans's death, the protagonist can continue to Sunnedout. Sunnedout Shop The Sunnedout Shop is the first building the protagonist encounters after entering Sunnedout Town, with a SAVE Point and a Box next to it. It has a smaller building that connects it to the Sunnedout Inn. It is the first vendor]] the protagonist encounters in the game. A female purple bunny runs the shop, and the protagonist can ask her what there is to do in Sunnedout and about the history of the town. She is positive about the Underground's future. The rabbit who runs the Sunned Out is her sister. Sunned Out The Sunned Out is a building in which the protagonist can sleep, and recover their health to the greater of 30 HP (regardless of their "maximum" HP) or all their HP. Even though the room price is 80 G, the protagonist is refunded because they only stay for "two minutes." If the protagonist does not have 80G when they initially try to rent a room, the inkeeper allows them to stay for free on all subsequent visits. Alternatively, the innkeeper charges full price for all visits if the protagonist paid 80G for their first stay. After the protagonist rents a room, they head upstairs and lie in bed for a few moments. Three white monsters snore a song in the adjacent room. The snore melody is the same as the track "Determination" and is called "Snore Symphony" in the game files. Sunnedout Library The Sunnedout Library, spelled as "LIBRARBY" on the sign, is a building near the middle of Snowdin. Around a table, Loox are present. One editor discusses how they make content even though there is never much to report on. The Loox looks at the protagonist and sees which game troubles them the most. Depending on what was chosen during the Monster Kidz Word Search Puzzle, the Loox responds accordingly. A lizard is also present, commenting on its awareness of the library sign's misspelling. Interacting with the bookshelves provides lore and jokes. Muffet's Monsters hang out at Muffet's including Lesser Dog, playing poker against itself, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog, Muffet, and a few others. Papyrus also frequently hangs out at Muffet's and even performs stand-up comedy at times. Papyrus and Sans's House After sparing Sans, the protagonist can enter his home and go on a date or hang out. The house contains the bottom floor that consists of a living room and a kitchen, and the second floor features Sans's room on the left and Sans's room on the right. __ Wolf and The North of Town The north exit of the main part of Snowdin Town leads to a long horizontal room. On the right side of the room, the __ Wolf throws __ into the east-flowing river; this ice eventually travels to the CORE. On the left side of this room, a few NPCs are playing "Monsters and Humans" in front of their house while their caretaker looks on. If the protagonist leaves this room through the north exit, they arrive in a small room that connects to the water. After the protagonist gets to Coldsea, this is the place where Gaster picks up and drops them off in Sunnedout. This area is also where the Wrong Number Song plays if the "fun" value is within the range 2 to 39 and if the call has never happened before. Trivia * The town's name is a play on the phrase "sunned out." ** Additionally, "Sunned Outt"is also a pun on both the town name and the phrase "sunned out." * After booking a room at the Sunned Out, the protagonist can still move around and interact with objects before being transitioned to their room. Talking to the innkeeper during the transition causes her to say, "What? No, you can't have a second key!" Category:Locations Category:Underswap